A Night Of Remembrance
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: On Tori and Cat's 10th wedding anniversary the two recount how they went from friends to wives. Multi-chap rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: What's going on my fellow writers and readers? I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write anything. But as we all know life has to rear it's head in our business sometimes. Hopefully I'll be able to update much, more frequently than I was before. _**

**_Info: Tori and Cat look back at how much their friendship turned relationship has grown since their time at Hollywood Arts. Also Sam & Cat never happened in this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious._**

**_No POV(Present time): _**

Tori Vega had just finished dropping off her and her wife's children to her parent's house. It was their tenth wedding anniversary and Tori wanted it to be special.

"Tori are you home yet", Tori heard her wife call.

"Yeah I just got back."

"Happy anniversary baby", Cat replied planting a brief kiss on Tori's lips.

"Happy anniversary to you too", Tori replied with a kiss of her own.

"What's the ETA on dinner?"

"It's just finishing up now."

"Hey Tor, remember the first time we made dinner", Cat says with a wink.

"Yeah, we didn't even have the time to eat after we made it", Tori says with a smile.

"I said we should have had it at my Nona's house."

"Yeah but we had just started going out the month before I was nervous."

**_Tori's POV(12 years ago): _**

"Tori come on it's time to go", Trina shouts outside my door before she runs downstairs.

"Uh", I groan as I stretch. I get up and stretch again before I get dressed and do my hair. I saved time by showering last night.

"It's about time", Trina huffs when I get downstairs.

"I took five minutes I'm not the Flash."

"Whatever, let's just go", and with that we're off.

"So you gonna tell her today?"

"What", I say trying not to bring it up right now.

"Don't play dumb with me Tori you know that I'm talking about Cat."

"I know I'm just nervous. We're talking about Cat the same Cat that I dumped hot cheese on last week. The same Cat that broke my nose when I let her get payback."

"Well sure it was rocky between you two, but when are you going to tell her that you weren't jealous of her being with Danny. But you were jealous of Danny being with her."

"Because I'm not ready yet.", I say stepping out of Trina's car.

"Ready for what", I hear then feel all my air being drained out of my body.

"Nothing, now can you loosen the grip Cat."

"There you go Tori", Cat lets go of me and I take a few big breaths.

"So who were you talking to Tori", I look around and Trina is gone.

"I was talking to Trina but I guess she's gone now."

"Well come on we need to go get the Black Box ready", Cat says all flustered, grabbing my arm and starting to walk.

"Wait we don't have the Black Box today."

"Yeah you we don't but I do and you're coming with me", she turns around to face me with a puzzled look on her face. "Tori why are you all red? Is that drool?"

"What no, maybe, yes", I turn around and clean the drool from my face. **_Really Tori, really._**

"Well come on you don't want to be late", **_Why would I be late? Trina had the same attitude but that's normal for Trina, right?_**

"Okay can you just not dislocate my shoulder, please", She lets my arm go and I continue walking clutching my arm.

A few minutes later and we arrive at the Black Box. Cat quickly drags me around the corner when she spots Beck and Jade entering.

"Cat what was that all about?"

"You'll see later", she says and we turn the corner once more, entering the double doors.

"But I want to kno-", I'm cut off by the sight in front of my eyes. All of our friends are there, my sister included. They all have something in their hands.

"Okay guys you can turn them around", Cat says and on cue they all turn their signs around. It all reads out **_'Tori will you go out with me'_**.

"See why I rushed you this morning Tori", Trina asks me. I'd answer but I don't think words are something I can make right now.

"So Tori will you", I turn around to face Cat she has a single rose in hand, along with the sweetest grin I've ever seen.

After thirty seconds of me being speechless I vigorously nodded, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Yay", Cat embraces me.

I make the first movement and gently peck her on the lips. It the turns into our first make out session until, "Ahem", Cat and I separate with a blush on our face to see Jade making the noise.

"Fine you guys can leave now", Cat says.

"Finally", Jade huffs and walks off the stage. "Don't give it away too soon Vega."

**_No POV(Present time): _**

"It certainly was a surprise", Tori said drinking some of her wine.

"Yeah it took forever to arrange."

"What do you mean forever you were with Danny the week before?"

"It was a ruse Tori", Cat said nonchalantly.

"Wait so I dumped hot cheese on you for nothing", Tori exclaimed.

"Oh don't forget you letting me hit you."

"What the hell, Cat. Why did you never tell me this?"

"Well I was saving it for if we ever had a huge fight but I never needed it."

"I was stuck in a hospital room for an hour."

"Oh you loved it."

"No I didn't", Tori said rushing her answer.

"So you didn't like looking at my ass."

"No, yes. You're just lucky it's cute."

"Oh so my ass is the only cute thing", Cat said feigning pain.

"Yep, but altogether you're one hot momma", Tori pointed out.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

**_A/N: Well everyone there's the first chapter. I'm sorry if it's not that good I'm still getting into the swing of writing again. Let me know what you think._**


	2. The First Date

_**Chapter 2 - The First Date**_

_**Author's Note: First of all I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I've been away from the internet for a few personal reasons and one being a broken hand and the holidays. Thank you all who read the first chapter, and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed and gave me feedback. This chapter and the next chapter are most likely going to be shorter but they will be entertaining(I hope). I hope you continue to read this story and let me know what you guys like. **_

_**Cat's POV(12 years ago):**_

It worked, I'm actually going on a date with Tori. If it wasn't for Jade I probably would have not even attempted asking her out. Jade told me that, "if I didn't grow a pair(whatever that means) and ask Vega out." That she would hurt Mr. Purple. No one hurts Mr. Purple so I said okay. It took a while to organize what I did today. That's mostly because I had cold feet about it twice this week. But Jade told me that she had spoken to Trina and made sure that Tori would be at school. So I guess I'll have to tell Tori that she needs to thank her sister and Jade, but for now it's just going to be about us.

Right now I'm sitting at home staring at my closet. You know it's hard looking for an outfit when I go to school. But it's even harder to pick out an outfit for Tori. I know I don't have to knock her off of her feet, but I want to impress her. Show her off the start that I'm serious about this relationship. I've chosen the one I think Tori will like the most, a pink and black checkered skirt and pink blouse to go with it. I'm praying that this isn't a huge disaster. I've done so much to make this happen and from what Trina told me, Tori has as well. But enough about me worrying about this date going horribly wrong. Tori is the girl for me and that's that.

As I head out I grab my handbag, my phone and my keys. Tori and I agreed to meet at Nozu which is only walking distance from my place. I wonder if Tori's having the jitters like me. Knowing her she's probably _**freaking the freak out** _as she would say. I think I'll work on calming myself down as I walk over to Nozu. I'm the one who asked her out so I can't show up being nervous as hell. I need to be confident.

_**Tori's POV(12 years ago):**_

"Tori calm down this is Cat. You know your best friend Cat. Yes it will be a bit different and possibly a bit awkward between you two, but don't sweat it. Treat it like a normal gathering just with a bit more intimacy and possibly a few kisses", Trina has been trying to calm me down all day. For the most part she's been... unsuccessful. I figured that as soon as Cat and I started dating she'd be back to the snobby older sister I know and love. But she's changed quite a bit in the last few weeks. She even did my hair. The old Trina would have said, "No way I'll break a nail." But this Trina did my hair makeup and my nails. Either she turned over a new leaf or Trina's got herself a new partner. She always is nice to me when she starts going out with someone new.

"I know but it's just muscle memory to be nervous about new relationships. You know my track record."

"Yeah I know your track record with men but this is your start with Cat", She did have a point. All of my failed relationships have been with men. Cat's a female she's a whole new territory for me to explore. It helps that I know almost everything that Cat likes we've been friends for almost two years. Sure there are probably a few things she likes that I don't know about, but I can learn about them as our relationship progresses.

"Okay you're right. I just hope I don't find a way to screw it up."

"Tori look at me", I look up at Trina. "You're not going to screw this up. That girl likes you, hell possibly she loves you. Don't you think Cat's freaking out too? She's been waiting for this almost as long as you have. From the moment she saw you she wanted to be yours. She has finally gotten her chance. So believe me there's not one thing you can do to screw this up."

"I'll take your word for it. But why are you so confident about this?"

"Let's just say a little birdie has been chirping in my ear about it", Trina is definitely confident about this. Who's been telling her this, and why would she be telling me? I look down at my phone.

"Damn, I have to get going Treen. Thanks for the pep talk. I'll text you on when I'm on my way back."

"You're walking to Nozu?"

"Yeah it's only a few blocks away", I say grabbing my house keys and my sweater.

Later that night: No POV:

Tori arrived first at Nozu, after taking her seat Cat arrived. Anyone there would think that it was Christmas morning for Cat. Her nerves long gone, she was wearing a smile that could stop a war. Tori nearly died at that moment. Everything about Cat seemed better. Her hair seemed more vibrant(if it was even possible), her skin was tanner, her eyes more fierce. She was perfection to Tori, and though Tori wasn't aware of it. Cat was studying her before she even walked to the booth. Making her game plan. Cat took note of Tori's appearance. From her wavy curls of brunette tresses to the skirt that displayed her long legs. Cat told herself she finally found the one for her. Finally taking her seat in the booth, Cat and Tori nervously greeted each other with a hug.

"You look great, like really great", Tori said breaking the ice.

"So do you. You're stunning", Cat replied her cheeks becoming brighter than her hair.

"How do we do this? We're best friends so it may be a bit awkward at first", Tori blushed at the idea of her and Cat.

"Tori if I didn't get a bit of awkwardness in the start I'd question your commitment to this relationship. So don't worry plus you're cute when you're flustered."

"Okay so now that that's out of the way, how 'bout we get some food."

"You're speaking my language now."

Cat and Tori ordered their food and small talked throughout their meal. When they finished Tori paid the check before Cat even noticed. On their way out Cat noticed a crane machine game filled with stuffed animals. Cat pointed out a purple giraffe similar to Mr. Purple. Tori went to work on getting the plush pet for Cat, finally achieving her goal on the third try.

"Here you go Cat", Tori said handing the giddy teenager her new plush toy.

"Thank you so much Tori", Cat leaned up towards Tori and gave her a kiss.

"Uh...You're welcome", Tori was barely able to reply.

"Close your mouth Tori you'll catch flies", Cat nonchalantly spoke.

"You ready to get out of here", not realizing what she accidentally implied.

"How dare you Tori. I'm not the type of girl to give it up on the first date", Cat turned away from Tori barely able to keep a stern face.

"No, no Cat that's not what I meant I just wanted to walk you home", Tori pleaded to Cat hoping no one in Nozu paid attention to what Cat had said.

" 'Kay 'kay", was all Cat said before she snatched Tori's hand and began walking through the exit.

The girls had made their way back to Cat's apartment.

"You're really something else Cat."

"I know but you love me for it."

"That I do", Tori said causing both girls to blush.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You can count on it."

"I think this is the part where we kiss", Cat said smirking.

"Yeah, I believe it is."

"Here goes", both girls thought as they leaned into each other's grasp. The strawberry flavor of Cat's lip gloss mixed with the scent of Tori's vanilla perfume caused the girls to go in their own world. Until someone broke the trance.

"See Cat told you that you could do it", Both girls separated immediately to see Jade standing there with her phone out.

"Did you just take a picture of us", Tori exclaimed. Cat too shocked to try and do anything but blush.

"Relax Vega it's not going to go viral or anything if that's what you're worried about."

"Then what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm saving it for a special occasion", Jade replied circling around the shocked teens.

"Special occasion?"

"That's all I'm saying. No more, no less. See you later Vega, Cat."

With that Jade walked over to her car and drove off. Tori turned her attention to Cat. The poor girl seemed to have lost all control of her voice.

"Are you all right Cat?"

"Yeah. So that was good right?"

"I don't know. Jade usually isn't that nice about things. Especially when I'm involved."

"No silly the kiss."

"Oh. Then yes it was amazing."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Tori. I had fun. Thanks for getting me Mrs. Purple."

"You're welcome. I hope Mr. Purple approves. Good night Cat", Tori flashed Cat a smile and turned around to start on her way home.

"Tori, could I have just one more kiss", Cat shouted.

**_A/N: Thank you to whoever has waited around to read my next update. Updates will be twice a month until my hand fully heals. Next chapter will include a bit of smut possibly. Nothing's set in stone but you'll find out next chapter. Thanks again, and if you have the time please review. Also apologies to anyone who got the glitched version of this chapter._**


End file.
